What happened in the speed force
by ScarleHope
Summary: **What happened in the speed force** is a flash fic. genre: hurt/Comfort. Takes place after season 3. This is NOTTTT west-allen. barry meets a girl in speed force. PLATONIC FIC. Lots of love and friendship. Hurt barry allen. Barry allen is being taken care of. Friendship. Barry is a cute puppy, includes cute scenes and everything a fangirl and fanboy needs.ENJOY!
1. chapter 1:Goodbye

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters from FLASH series.DC owns it.

 **Author's note:** This story happens right after the end of season 3 when barry went into the speed force and thus the title. Iam not much of a west allen shipper and therefore no west allen scenes. GENRE: HURT/COMFORT...Seriously the best fanfiction genre ever. Iam sorry chapter 1 is so short but upcoming chapters will not be the same.

NOTE: To every girl out there who writes fanfiction but never publishes it...i was one of u.If i can publish, so can you...THERE YOU GO GIRL.

Chapter:1 **GOODBYE!!!!**

When barry went into the speed force holding his mother's hands, it all felt real and contentfull.He had everything. He had his friends back. With savitar gone,Iris would be alive and more importantly he felt happy to leave because...it was all he ever wanted to be- to be more.

The speedforce is a strange place. A place of illusions. Surrealism was its charm. No one knew what barry was experiencing inside it, whether he would come back or not. But they hoped he would come back, come back for her...his one true love-Iris west allen.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Flash does not belong to me. It belongs to DC universe.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will be longer than the previous one. _trigger warnings, reference to self hurt._ You have been warned. References on teen wolf, Glee and Grant Gustin's movie "A mother's nightmare".

TAGS: Hurt Barry allen/Venessa 's high school. Beacon Hills. Hurt barry/Solitude lover. Barry taunted/bullied.

NOTE: This story is dedicated to girls out there, who reads books not to get smart but to escape reality. Iam proud to say….Iam one among you.

CHAPTER 2: BROKEN BONES

Its 9am and barry was late again.

 _is going to kill me_ , he thought to himself. Barry rushed in the corridors of the Dalton's high school to reach his class before it was over. He had overslept yet again.

"Just 20 minutes late", Barry tried to reason when asked him to leave.

"Barry, its 3rd time this week. I already marked you absent. Unless you want detention, leave the class", he threatened. It wasn't an empty threat. Everyone in the class started laughing and barry decided it's best if he leaves.

Recent relationship breakup with Venessa Carter had driven barry to his edge. He loved her truly. _If you love truly, you die daily_ was another bitter truth. As all teenage love, the initial days of his love life was the best of barry's life but It all turned out to be insanely psychotic later.

It was clear to barry after the first few days of love that all venessa wanted was to hurt barry. She wanted barry to kill himself. Venessa taught barry, the art of cutting his own wrist and encouraging him to enjoy it bleed. It happened in their special spot where barry took venessa out on their first date. It was the place in the woods behind the cemetery.

Barry had the look of pure horror when Venessa asked him to slit open his throat. "If you love me barry, You'll do it for me", she claimed. Barry felt all of it was pure madness. He went home leaving her in their spot. The following day was worse than he anticipated. Barry broke up with her. But she was not the kind of person who lets things go easily.

She pressed charges on barry for harassment. Later it was cleared and venessa was accused of killing a whole lot of guys. She turned out to be a serial killer who kills guys with blue eyes, brown hair and pale skin. It was how venessa's father looked like. For a 6 year old girl who watched her own father slitting her mother's throat, venessa turned out to be exactly what the world thought she would be…..A killer with reason. She was arrested and sentenced to get treated in the Eichen house-A mental asylum.

The entire ordeal made barry to love solitude as he became a walking meme in the entire school.

"Oh barry, you really loved a nutcase", the others students bullied him.

"Don't worry stringbean, you'll get another nutjob", they added taking pictures of him looking tired and sleepy. Barry never slept peacefully after the day Venessa got arrested. He barely touched food. He looked exactly what they taunt him to be…A stringbean.

Now sitting in the corridor with his legs folded, Barry expected the bell would ring in hopes of attending the next class.

HOPE, the only thing that kept him alive.


	3. Chapter 3- A new hope

DISCLAIMER: Flash does not belong to me. It belongs to DC universe.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will be longer than the previous one. _Trigger warnings, Self hurt_ …..You have been warned. Enjoy people!

NOTE: To all my fellow librocubicularists , this story is for you

 **CHAPTER: 3 – A NEW HOPE!**

People who get excited about the change of seasons, the sound of ocean, watching a sunset, the smell of rain and starry nights are those who are in love with the solitude. Blessed are those who do not fear solitude, who are not afraid of their own company, who are not always desperately looking for something to do, something to amuse themselves with, something to judge, But barry loved solitude for an entirely different reason. He was alone and crying in loneliness was starting to get boring.

Staring out of the room's window, barry felt lonely again. It was past 12AM displayed in the circular digital clock in the bedroom wall , which also had SUNDAY in bright bold letters. Today was one of those days when barry regretted about not slitting his throat. He could've ended himself, He didn't. And barry didn't feel particularly proud about it.

 _Enough, I want my life back. Iam going to sleep ,_ barry told himself as he headed to his comfortable bed. Tired of his whole life, Barry fell asleep within minutes. He was relaxed. Physically yes but emotionally NO!. His subconscious started to drift back to the day Venessa was dragged to the Eichen house.

 _Her screams were the fabrication of his nightmares. She screamed as she clutched a fist full of barry's shirt. Barry was terrified._

"You didn't love me, YOU NEVER LOVED ME", she screamed at the top of her voice.

" _All I ever wanted was to be with you, but you sentenced me to an eternity of hell. WHY?", she screamed again._

" _Why did you do this to me…WHY", she wailed. Barry had the look of pure horror as he saw venessa was literally being dragged out of the court room with more than five guards struggling to hold her down._

 _WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME. ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE WITH ?_

Barry woke up with a start drenched in his own sweat in a panic induced state. "Iam sorry, Iam sorry. It's all my fault", he cried. He was so panic stricken that he couldn't realize the dream was over. _ItsallmyfaultItsallmyfaultItsallmyfault._

He got out of his bed and ran downstairs still induced in panic and horror. With not much luck, he grabbed the knife of the dining table and ran outside heading to the same spot. Running out the house, already drenched in sweat and now in rain, barry realized what he wanted.

Venessa's teaching of an artistic way of hurting oneself was initially a horrifying experience later turned out to be a joyous one. Now barry wanted nothing more than physical pain taking away his mental anguish.

Barry finally reached their favourite spot and identified a particular tree in the woods. It was the tree where their names have been carved. Barry sat under the tree eying the knife in one hand and the awaiting wrist. As a high school senior, barry logically knew self harm does not give any solution to the problems but it takes away the pain. Atleast it diverts him form thinking about venessa or what he did to her.

Barry wanted punishment so bad because the guilt was killing him. With thoughts rattling inside his head, he felt more and more exhausted. Finally he lifted the knife and made a cut on his wrist not deep enough to cut through the veins but deep enough to make himself bleed.

Venessa always taught him to tease himself and fill his wrist with a little shade of red and then start the actual work. So far barry was a great student of venessa's teachings.

The cut hurt him. It was giving him agonizing pain but he smiled watching his wrist bleed. He felt venessa's presence and flinched from the thought of it. Seeing the metallic tasting life support liquid pouring out of his body like a fountain of death made barry smile. He made another cut unaware of the damage he had already caused.

PAIN PLEASURE PAIN PLEASURE.

There is a thin line between pain and pleasure, the gray area was always the best place for people who hurt themselves.

And barry didn't stop. By far, he made seven shallow cuts. Exhaustion made memory appear as a hallucination to barry.

"How many shallow cuts should I make", barry asked venessa innocently.

"What is your favorite number", she questioned him casually.

"seven", barry replied innocently.

"Then make seven cuts", She smiled as barry made his first cut.

PAIN

Pain brought barry back to his senses when he realized _teasing time_ was over and now was the time for the actual game to get started.

When barry was about to cut through the veins, a pair of hands stopped him, snatched the knife and threw it away.

"Oh my god, what have you done to yourself", a girl gasped.

Barry was starting to feel dizzy as his visions swarm losing its ability to get a clear picture of the girl infront of him.

"Hey listen to me, Can you hear me?...Stay with me", the girl questioned with clear concern in her voice. "Go away" was all barry managed to say before passing out.

"Oh no, Stay awake, Get up….lets get you home", the girl replied as she took her mobile phone from her pocket. She made him lean on the tree and took a picture of barry on her cell phone.

"Gideon, Find the subject's address", the girl commanded.

"The subject's name is Barthalameu Henry allen. He lives at 1080 malibu point", the voice from her cell phone finished.

"barry", the girl breathed confused.

"Gideon, pull the route. We're taking him home", she commanded with the voice even an AI would fear.

"As you wish captain", Gideon replied as she pulled the maps on the phone and guided them their way home.

"Who are you", barry whispered still half unconscious.

"Hope", the girl replied with a smile.

HOPE barry thought before passing out again.


	4. Chapter 4- The unexpected guest

Disclaimer: Flash does not belong to me. It belongs to DC universe.

A/N: This episode is nice and warm and breezy. You should know that I wrote this in the middle of math class. YAH! Life saver. Enjoy the chapter readers or should I call you "Fangirls" and "Fanboys". Because that is basically who we are and I am happy to live in fandoms than in real life. So enjoy the story!

Note: "Do you ever fangirl or fanboy so hard that you just embarrass yourself alone in your room"…Yup . . . .ME TOO

 **CHAPTER: 4- THE UNEXPECTED GUEST**

Barry woke up with a start. The headache made him feel like he had a worst hangover of his life. He tried to remember the last night's events which only resulted in worsening the headache.

"God, I feel wasted", Barry reprimanded himself. He tossed away the bedspread only to realize his clothing from past night has been replaced with PJ's.

"What the hell", Barry breathed heavily confused by everything that was happening. "When did I get into this", he asked himself and felt irritated when he couldn't come up with a logical conclusion.

It was always a mystery why barry felt this need for logical answers and patterns to draw out the possible conclusion. It was as if something inside him demanded to know the data to decipher the code. Now barry felt stuck.

Pressing both hands to his thighs touching his clothing, barry realized he entirely missed a white bandage on his wrist. FIRST AID. "but who did ths", Barry was getting confused by the growing minute.

He almost jumped when he heard a loud noise of the kitchen utensils from downstairs. Holding his baseball bat tight enough and ready to knock any one who dared to show up, Barry headed downstairs.

Clutching the bat hard on his hands, Barry made his way to the narrow pathway that ended in the kitchen door. Then without further await, Barry broke in.

"OWW, Oh my god, What is that", the girl standing in his kitchen gasped as she was startled with barry's cinematic break in.

"Who are you, Why are you here and How did you get in", Barry threw a lot of questions faster than he intended to.

"Too many questions", the mysterious girl replied with a slight annoyance in her voice as she was still busy chopping the vegetables and coffee.

COFFEE….The aroma filled the air.

Barry had the baseball bat still in the arming position which made the girl raise her eyebrows when she had a look on him standing adjacent to her.

"Why the hell are you cooking in my house", Barry couldn't keep his irritation in check. When the girl didn't bother to reply, Barry started…

"Listen girl", But barry was cut of by her stern tone.

"You listen to me, Barthalameu henry allen…..and listen closely becoz I only say it once and politely. You were in the woods last night harming yourself. When I found you, You couldn't even walk. I literally shoulder-carried you to your home, helped you with your drenched clothes and bandaged your wrist. I don't expect a slightest _thank you_ in return but I certainly do not appreciate to be at the receiving end of your baseball , .DOWN", The whispered the last three words deadly calm which made barry to comply instantly.

He felt bad for being a Jerk. A big Jerk.

"Im sorry", He apologized as he lowered his sport equipment. Fear and anger was replaced by Guilt and shame. Barry hated feeling guilty.

"And thank you for this", Barry added rising up his wrist and showing it to the girl infront of him.

"Apology and gratitude, Both accepted", She smiled warmly.

SMILE.

Something about that smile made barry feel at ease. It felt real. Someone genuinely smiled at him after a very long time.

"I made breakfast, You might need some before your medication", she added.

"No thank you", barry said to the girl but his growling tummy gave him away.

She smiled at him.

Again the SMILE. Something told barry that her eyes potrayed truth and it was all genuine.

"Hey", She snapped her fingers infront of his face as he was lost in his own world.

"Yah", Barry replied once he caught a hold of himself.

She moved closer to him. Scary close. And looked him in the eye and said, "Listen barry, I know you don't feel good right now. But I would appreciate if we have the rest of our conversation in the breakfast table", She finished hoping he would agree.

"Okay", barry replied almost instantly and followed her to have his breakfast.

Within less than 5 minutes barry finished two sandwiches, Bacons, Omelets and his orange juice. GOD he was hungry like hell. Previous nights events made him pretty close to eat the entire kitchen.

Barry realized the look on the girl's face infront of him. _Crap she might think I am barn animal or something,_ barry thought to himself

But when his eyes met hers, She smiled. And now barry felt better.

"Okay, I am Scarlet Hope. I am new to beacon hills. Yesterday my car brown down and needed a kick start near the woods. And I heard someone crying. I followed the voice and I found you. You know the rest of the story", She finished.

HOPE

 _She said Hope_ ,barry thought to himself.

Hope snapped her fingers In front of barry to bring him from whatever world he visited in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh yeah…..sorry. Hope….uh,thank you for helping me yesterday…..Last night was just another day I don't feel proud of myself", Barry finished ashamed of himself.

"Hey", Hope addressed barry with gentle eyes and such caution. "Barry, You don't have to feel low about yourself. People fight, People fall but more importantly….People stand up to fight again. You are fighting with life itself barry. It takes great courage. If people can stand up to fight again, You will too", She finished with the same gentle expression.

"Thank you Hope", Barry responded feeling delighted.

SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS.

"Scarlet, Scarlet is just fine barry. But you can address me however you feel comfortable with", She finished with her warm smile.

Barry smiled too. "Scarlet it is", he told and finished the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Scarlet did the dishes and arranged it in its respective places. The kitchen was a complete mess this morning. But now all was well.

When scarlet came back to the living room, She saw barry half asleep on the couch. "He is still tired, even after seven hours of sleep", Scarlet thought to herself.

Barry woke up when Scarlet gently tapped on his shoulders.

"Yup hey", Barry said.

"So I guess its time for me to leave", Scarlet told Barry. "Yah,Ok….any other rescue plans?", He mocked the girl infront of him.

"Not as long as you run around the woods holding kitchen knife", Scarlet mocked back. Barry smiled.

"You know, People who respond to sarcasm with sarcasm are my favourite kind of people", He told her. Scarlet smiled at his innocence.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes when Barry asked Scarlet seriously,"Are you in high school?".

"Nope, I dropped out. I lived in a place called Haven before I came to beacon hills. Lets just say, Haven isn't a safe place for any living species right now", Scarlet finished looking Barry eye to eye.

"So you are a newbie with no place to live", Barry questioned with wide eyes.

"Apparently yes", Scarlet replied.

"Not to seem rude….. But I uh…I live upstairs, You might know that already by the fact that you put me to bed last night. I uh…", Barry stammered.

"Hey Barry, What is it", Scarlet asked him gently.

"There is a room downstairs. It was my mother's. You could stay there until you find a new place to live", Barry finished inwardly anxious about scarlet's response.

Now it was the newbie's turn to stare. Scarlet never thought Barry would offer her such hospitality. She could never deny.

"Ok, But one condition", Scarlet told barry.

"Yah, what is it", Barry breathed….actually anxious.

"I will cook every meal. Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner….Deal?",Scarlet mocked barry.

GOD. That breakfast few minutes ago was the best of any food he had in the last few months. And why would he say no. A dead man would say no. The food was 1000 times tastier than his own preparation.

1000 TIMES.

The bright smile on barry's face screamed a big YES!

Scarlet smiled as well…

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5- Surprise!

**Disclaimer** : Flash does not belong to me. It belongs to DC universe.

 **Author's note** : chap 5 is longer than the previous chapters. I thank everyone who follows my story. To everyone who thinks of why barry is in school and not in college…Remember the first time Oliver queen met Barry allen, He asked if barry's parents knew he was in central city. And that's the reason!

This chapter is going to be both fun and struggle. Self-harm is not something people can overcome in a night. It's a slow process and our barry is in that process right now. This chapter takes scarlet and barry's friendship in a vivid way. Hope you enjoy!

 **Note** : You are the result of 3.8 Billion years of evolutionary success. ACT LIKE IT!

(and don't let the Muggle get you down).

 **CHAPTER 5- Surprise!**

It was 2 AM in the morning and Barry looked down at his textbooks with disdain and thought _what a waste of tree._

Barry was never the topper student and neither the failing one. His grades were perfect until he met Venessa. _Damn she ruined everything._

Still Venessa or no Venessa, Barry was an A+ student in Chemistry, Biology and French. All except Math….. .God Math was an emotional torture. And lets not forget how desperate the subject wanted to find its X. How could someone in their right mind would do the god damn assignments with passion.

With tired eyes in a sleepless night, all Barry wanted to do was tear the book apart. But NO!. Mid terms are getting closer and Barry was clearly failing.

When the last math test took place right after Venessa's trial, Barry panicked and left the hall with an empty answer script. He was rewarded with the biggest creation of mathematics….ZERO.

Barry desperately wanted to make up to the last test. He wanted a decent grade. Desperation and determination aside and mathematics on the other, Barry was struggling not to lose his temper as he looked at the first question.

QUESTION:1

A ship 75 kms from the port springs a leak that admits 3 tons of water every 10 minutes. 45 tons of water will cause the ship to sink. However the pumps in the ship can throw out 3 tons of water every hour. What should be the speed of the ship if she were to reach the shore safely?

"NO MATTER WHAT WE DO, SHIPS SINK!", Barry yelled at his math book.

"Yelling at your book wont make it do assignments by itself", Scarlet told Barry with a smile she couldn't suppress.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were here", Barry said as he scratched the back of neck unintentionally.

"Its okay Barry, What happened", Scarlet asked him. "Why the yelling", She added.

"Math", Barry whispered quietly.

"Has been a problem every since the beginning of mankind", Scarlet finished his sentence and nudged Barry to give her space to sit on the bed in his room.

"Can I help", Scarlet asked Barry.

"You know math?" , Barry asked in a mocking tone.

Scarlet chuckled and responded," I can certainly try". She looked at the question Barry showed her and took exactly 5 seconds to come with an answer.

5 seconds!

"3 hours, It takes 3 hours to reach the shore and its 75 km away, So 25km/hr speed will save the ship and the crew", Scarlet finished.

Barry visibly jaw dropped at scarlet's answer. He worked his way through the problem and verified the answer was right. Math has and will always be weird. Its easier to cross verify the answer than to find the answer in the first place.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!", Barry practically said with gradual crescendo.

"I like math", Scarlet confessed.

"How could someone like math", Barry questioned.

Scarlet chuckled before answering, "Barry, Math is easier if you relate it to real life. Assuming being on that ship with the data in hand, You'd do calculations of any height to save yourself and the crew. Its simple Barry", She finished.

Exactly after an hour, Barry completed his assignment with Scarlet's help. Her advice didn't fail. It was indeed easier when Barry related math with real life.

"Thank you so much", Barry said with a wide grin on his face.

Scarlet smiled.

" Now that your assignments are done, go to sleep. You look like a sick vampire", Scarlet said in a firm tone.

Barry's face brightened. He let out a low laugh. "Okay okay, I am going to sleep. Good night", He told her.

Scarlet left saying him good night. Barry watched scarlet leaving and felt happy that she came upstairs to check on him.

It has only been a week since scarlet moved in. At first Barry thought scarlet would feel uncomfortable living with a complete stranger but to Barry's surprise….Scarlet became one hell of an inmate. They cooked together(Barry only chopped the veggies'), did the dishes, played awful childish games and watched movies at their home.

But above all this, Scarlet gave Barry _his space._ She never questioned him about his parents or what happened to him or why he had hurt himself that night in the woods. In return, Barry never questioned scarlet.

Scarlet was always gentle with Barry when he had panic attacks. She held him tight and repeatedly mumbled _its okay_ until he calmed down. Patience and endurance was her charm. Love and care just flooded in. Barry truly felt home when she was with him.

Barry had friends in school but Scarlet was different. Two poor souls stood by his side and Barry was thankful to them. He liked them so much. His friends Kate and Ramon were close to him but Barry never cried on their shoulders like he had cried on scarlet's when he panicked in the middle of the night.

Barry always assumed Scarlet was a light sleeper or wondered if she ever slept at all. Every time he let out a low sob while crying silently in his room, Scarlet rushed in and comforted him until he fell asleep.

Three days ago, When Barry had a worst nightmare, Scarlet refused to leave his side and made Barry sleep on the bed with his head resting on her lap.

She looked down at Barry's tear strained face and muttered," Why, why is it always Barry". Barry slightly shifted at the sound so scarlet remained silent. She played with his hair and he slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Barry loved when scarlet took care of him. She was the friend one could wish for. He decided that under no circumstances he would ever lose her.

It was all rainbows and sunshine until entering the kitchen platform. Defiance was not in his nature. But when it came to having his food, Scarlet struggled with her inmate.

Barry was so lean that scarlet feared he might fade out of existence. Whenever scarlet placed a plate full of food infront of Barry, He gave her the eyes of a kicked puppy. But it never worked on her.

This was happening yet again on Monday morning. Barry shoved the finished assignments in his bag and he was about to leave without having breakfast.

"Why are you leaving, you haven't had your breakfast yet", Scarlet sounded angry.

"Mmm,uh I am late already", Barry tried to reason.

"Mr. Harris will probably kick me out if I don't reach on time", He added.

"Everyone can wait, Come here", She motioned Barry to the kitchen counter.

"Sit down Barry", Scarlet pointed to the table in the kitchen platform.

"No, You'll make me eat if I sit down. I have to go", Barry failed miserably and immediately stopped taking when he got _the look._

He sat down pouting and took his orange juice and finished it. He didn't want the sandwiches, Barry gave scarlet a pleading look. Her heart melted but she continued in a firm tone.

"Why aren't you eating Barry, I've been observing you the entire week, You don't eat a complete breakfast or dinner. Only lunch isn't sufficient", Scarlet finished.

"I don't do breakfast", Barry whispered without meeting scarlet's eyes.

He felt guilty. Scarlet was so nice to him. She packed him lunch everyday. It was the tastiest food in the world. But he never ate it after the first day. He always gave it to Ramon who was happy to eat all of it.

Barry tried hard to eat. But something didn't let him. He never ate until he was exhausted without food and water. The light headedness and dizzy feeling made Barry remember the times he had those shallow cuts.

An entire day with no food or the shallow cut on his wrist with blood flowing down gave the same feeling and Barry decided to take the slowest modes of torture.

He couldn't let scarlet know any of this. His addiction for self hurt or the wasted lunch. She could hate him and Barry was afraid of losing his new friend. She could be gone and Barry will have to be alone….. again!

"No", Barry's breath heightened.

"No?... No what Barry?" , Scarlet looked confused.

"Uh, No I don't do breakfast. I am trying. I am sorry", Barry apologized. Suddenly scarlet's eyes softened.

"Hey, Its okay. Try. That is all I ask for", She told him very gently.

Barry smiled and he was about to leave when Scarlet stopped him.

"Barry", she said urgently.

"Yah", Barry replied wearing his shoes simultaneously.

"Take care of yourself and I have a surprise for you", Scarlet said as she smirked.

"Surprise?", Barry questioned. "What is it", He asked her as he stood up without tying his shoelace.

Scarlet smiled at him ,"I said take care , only then you'll know".

"No way. I need to know. I don't do suspense either", Barry pouted when scarlet denied him the secret.

"Nice try buddy", She mocked him. "But you wont know until you have a three course meal everyday", She added.

Barry pouted again and turned to leave when scarlet stopped him again.

"What", Barry yelled with a fake tone which clearly displayed that he was pretending to be angry only to know the god damn secret.

Scarlet chuckled again and went on her knees to tie Barry's incomplete shoelace knot. Barry smiled at the attention he got. He was never the attention seeker but this….God it felt nice when she does stuff like that.

Scarlet got up and urged Barry to leave as he mentioned being late earlier.

Barry was never a great listener. Classed were boring as it had 10 minute subject discussion and 30 minute fortune telling.

"Mark my words, None of you will pass midterms", Mr. Harris, Barry's chemistry teacher yelled as the bell rang.

Classed were dismissed. Two people came running towards Barry and for a second Barry thought he was going to be attacked.

Francisco Ramon shook Barry. "Hey dude", He called him. "Stop doing that", Barry said with a force.

"And you stop ditching our calls", Kate replied with equal force.

"Its been a week and you seem lost in your own world. Are you okay Barry", She asked concerned.

Barry realized his friends were worried and muttered apology for being a jerk.

"I am fine. I am sorry. I've been busy with assignments", Barry replied.

"Whatever dude. I cant wait to have your lunch. Lets head to the cafeteria. Your cooking skills has leveled up from 1 to 100 over a week", Cisco said with enthusiasm.

"Level 1 to 100?", Kate asked confused.

"Gamer's language", Cisco said with pride.

They all headed to the cafeteria where Barry placed his lunch on Cisco's hands and he watched him eat.

 _Take care of yourself and I'll tell you what the surprise is_ Scarlet's voice echoed in Barry's mind.

"Oh boy, I will never know what it is", Barry muttered as he watched Cisco finish the last piece of sandwich.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
